A known image forming apparatus includes, for example, a printer and a scanner. The scanner is disposed vertically above the printer and is configured to scan a stationary document. The scanner includes a document cover having an upper surface in the vertical direction. In the image forming apparatus, a recording sheet on which an image has been formed is discharged onto the upper surface of the document cover.